


Say It

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca wants to know where things between stand, but Aubrey can't get the words to come out. But for the sake of - whatever they are - she needs to sort it out. Quick.





	

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else," Aubrey said distractedly to her... whatever Beca was. Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance and tugged on her underwear and jeans. Instead of climbing back into bed with Aubrey, she perched on the edge of the mattress.

"I'm being serious," Beca said. She untied her hair, ran a hand through the post-sex do she was sporting and tied it back up. "At least I'm trying to be. Because the first few time might have just been us fucking our tension out, or whatever. But it's been eight months now. That's not insignificant."

"Has it?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Beca said, a little offended. "Eight months of you texting me saying you're stressed, or bored, or restless, or lonely. And me willingly coming over here and spending the night and having really amazing sex with you and then leaving before we get to have any kind of conversation about what exactly it means."

"What do you mean, what this means?" Aubrey said. Her heart started to pound. She wasn't good with these sorts of conversations and she knew it wasn't going to end well. Beca's shoulders slumped and she didn't say anything. Aubrey knew she'd said the wrong thing, but she didn't know what to say to fix it.

"Okay," Beca said. "That's... Painfully clear." She hurriedly tossed her hoodie on, stuffing her shirt and bra into her messenger bag, picked up her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked. Beca stopped, and the blonde was surprised to see that her eyes were glassy.

"The fact that I've come over here probably a hundred times, whenever you ask... Spend the night with you, hold you when you need it... That's pretty telling of the way I feel about you, Aubrey," she said. "Maybe I haven't been clear because I'm not good saying this stuff, but obviously I care about you. A lot. And this means more to me than late night sex."

"Beca..."

"It's fine. Clearly I don't mean as much to you as you do to me," she said. "I mean, Chloe doesn't even know about us. That should have been a dead giveaway, right? But yeah... I'm out. It kills me though, because you're... Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm done." She didn't even slam the door behind her, just closed it quietly.

Aubrey began crying. She actually did care about Beca, a lot. Because Beca was right. She'd been there for Aubrey whenever she needed her. For sex, for company, for someone to feel close to of a night time. And she hadn't even done Beca the basic courtesy of talking about her feelings. Which was mainly because she was horrible with these sorts of things. Since high school - or ever, she hadn't had a single relationship that even approached being serious because she wasn't good with articulating how she felt.

But she wanted Beca. Wanted the same things Beca wanted. Wanted her to know that she meant quite a lot to her. More than anyone else she had in her life. She picked up the phone and sent an emergency text.

_I need you. 911._

It was twelve minutes before Chloe was letting herself in the small studio apartment Aubrey lived in just off campus. She found Aubrey crying in her bed, sheets pulled up but Chloe could tell by the discarded items on the floor that Aubrey was likely naked.

"Alright Bree, what's going on?" she asked.

"I messed it all up," she said. "Chlo I messed everything up."

"What is it?" she asked. Aubrey looked at her through her red eyes.

"Beca," she said simply. Chloe looked a little surprised. She picked up the discarded shirt on Aubrey's floor and tossed it to her, then pulled some clean underwear from the dresser and did the same with them. She waited as Aubrey dressed herself under the sheet and then climbed onto the bed.

"What about Beca?"

"I screwed it up big time," Aubrey said. "Beca and I have been... I dunno. For a long time. Like eight months."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked. Aubrey nodded.

"And she asked me if we could talk seriously for a sec because so far we've kind of avoided all of that," she said. "But I made a stupid joke and then I couldn't get the words to actually come out of my mouth and she got upset and she left."

"What did she say to you before she left?" Chloe asked.

"She said that eight months of her showing up here whenever I needed her, whatever I needed her for..." she bit back more tears. "Said it was a pretty clear indicator of how she felt about me and obviously I don't feel the same and she's done. And she was just about crying Chlo. I've never seen her like that and it was my fault."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Feel the same." Aubrey bit down hard on lip.

"How long have we known each other?" she asked Chloe.

"Like six years," Chloe said.

"So you know how rare it is for me to say something like this," she said. "Chloe, I… love Beca. A lot. But it's too late now. I fucked it up." She began crying again. Chloe pulled her in for a hug. It was a big deal, Aubrey saying she loved Beca. She'd never said that about anyone before.

"You gotta tell her, Bree," Chloe said as she tried to soothe her. "Tell her what you told me."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure she would," Chloe said.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course not," Chloe said. "Surprised you two could keep it secret for eight months, but not mad."

"Okay," Aubrey said. She got up and tugged her jeans on.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Beca right now," Aubrey said.

"It's the middle of the night," Chloe said.

"I know," Aubrey said. "But I don't want to think about the possibility of Beca being upset til morning. I have to tell her right now that I love her. If I can find her."

"She wouldn't have gone back to her room," Chloe said. "Her roommate is lethal. Stacie?"

"Probably," Aubrey said. Chloe pulled out her phone and shot Stacie a text.

_Beca there?_

She got one back.

_There's a sobbing and incoherent mess on my bed that resembles her, yes. WTF is happening?_

Chloe sighed.

_Long story. Don't let her leave okay?_

Aubrey was ready to head into campus so Chloe went with her to Stacie's dorm. When they got there the blonde stopped and stared at the door.

"You ready?" Chloe asked. Aubrey nodded and knocked on the door.

"Beca?" she called quietly. "Beca open the door."

"Go away," was the very audible response.

"No," Aubrey said. "I need to talk to you. Please Beca, open the door." There was mumbling coming from inside and the next voice to come through was Stacie's.

"She says go away and she doesn't want to talk to you," she said.

"Dammit," Aubrey muttered. She banged on the door harder. "I'm not going anywhere until you open the damn door, Beca! Please." A couple of Stacie's neighbors stuck their head into the hall.

"Just leave me alone," Beca said. She'd evidently moved closer to the door. "I'll be fine, just leave me alone, Aubrey." Aubrey rested her head on the cheaply painted wood.

"You might be fine, but I won't be," she said. "Beca… Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Beca said shortly.

"I'll take it," Aubrey said. "Look, Beca, I'm not good with this sort of stuff, okay? I'm not good at articulating my feelings. And we can get into all of that later. But you went out on a limb earlier and I'll admit it, I didn't handle it well." She could see Chloe nodding at her from the corner of her eye, telling her to keep going.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this," Aubrey said. "Beca, these past eight months… You took me by surprise. You've been constantly there for me, whatever I need you for. Your presence is comforting and reassuring and I feel secure and happy when I'm with you. You've seen every side of me, and you've allowed me into parts of your life that I know the others don't get to see. Shit. Beca, you scare me. Because I know a lot of things, and I know absolutely that the way I feel about you, it's nothing I've ever felt before."

"Say it, Aubrey," Chloe said insistently.

"What I'm trying to say, Beca, is that I'm sorry. And that I love you," she said. "I love you, okay?" Her head was still resting on the door. Her eyes were closed and she was silently praying that Beca was going to open the door. There was a clicking as the door was unlocked. Beca swung it open and stared at Aubrey with her makeup-smudged eyes, red and swollen from crying. Stacie looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"You what?" she asked. A few more neighbors were watching now. "Don't mess with me."

"I love you," Aubrey repeated. "And I could have saved a lot of pointless tears by just saying that earlier but I've never actually come out and said that to anybody."

Beca was kissing her in an instant. Hot, passionate kisses, pushing her across the hall so they ended up against the opposite wall. Someone catcalled at them, then another. Chloe was beaming, and so was a thoroughly confused Stacie. They watched as Aubrey's hands moved, and they realized that the embrace was about to turn very much non-PG.

"Yikes," Stacie said. She grabbed Beca's jacket and tugged her backwards. The smaller girl grabbed on to Aubrey's hands, their eyes locked as Stacie tossed them back into her dorm room. She followed them in for a split second and came out wearing a jacket and holding her phone. She shut the door behind her, earning her some wholehearted boos from the onlookers.

"Mind if I crash at yours?" Stacie said to Chloe. "You might be able to tell me what the fuck just happened here. All I know is Beca showed up crying, then Aubrey shows up and says she loves her and then they're making out."

"Sure," Chloe said. "But I've only been in on this for about twenty minutes myself." They headed down the hall as Chloe began to explain the very little she knew about what was going on between their best friends.


End file.
